The objectives of this project are to establish an office of sponsored programs in biomedical and behavioral sciences which will be charged with the following tasks: (a) initiate, develop and/or review policies and procedures in relation to grantsmanship activities in biomedical and behavioral sciences; conduct general review of all grant related activities in the biomedical/behavioral areas in the division of academic affairs; (c) provide technical assistance to faculty during pre- and post-award phases in grantsmanship in biomedical and behavioral sciences; (d) provide clerical assistance for faculty who are writing proposals in biomedical and behavioral sciences; (e) establish and maintain a central clearinghouse of grants information to screen and disseminate information to faculty; (f) establish personal contacts with administrative capabilities to assist faculty in proposal generation; (h) organize and conduct a series of workshops to address the identified needs of faculty in proposal development; (i) establish a university-based EARDA "seed fund" to provide support for pilot studies/projects and pre-proposal development; (j) conduct an assessment of the physical, biological, and behavioral sciences curriculum with the aim towards revision for the inclusion of more faculty-directed research courses/experiences. Another immediate goal of the EA upon return at ECSU would be to initiate pilot research studies involving faculty and students if funds are made available. The ultimate goal is to establish an on-going research base for faculty and students which would result in a higher pool of minority biomedical scientists.